Ikupin Crownguard
by Ikupin
Summary: Ikupin Crownguard is a girl from Runeterra that after finding her self in the middle of Mt.Targon wonders what has been going on with her life and how she got here. She then goes on a journey to seek help from multiple wise persons to find a purpose to her life.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1:In the middle of nowhere.

Ikupin found herself in a small wooden house, she stared at the ceiling for almost a minute, until she started hearing multiple footsteps from outside and some distant talking sounds.

That day, that time, Ikupin found it hard to even remember how she got there, she quickly stood up from the bed that was covered with more than one bedsheet, leaving a big hole on the pillow for how long she seemingly slept, Ikupin, again, had no idea where she was, but because of how many enemies she had, she realised that it is unsafe for her to just be laying in an unknown place, as strong as she is, she realises she is not the strongest.She had potential yet to be unleashed.

she hid in a somewhat big closet filled with armors and weapons that have characters on them, she knew those charactets, she had seen them in her worst nightmares, they're rune weapons, which hinted that this place can only be Mt.Targon, even if the rune wars had touched all parts of Runeterra, Mt.Targon was a place that was heavily damaged by those wars being in the center of the map.

She couldn't help but forget the position she's in, and got carried away by curiosity and bent to examine a red armor stained in some green matter that might be mold and beatifully decorated with purple, blue, and orange rune characters, she could remember the definition of some characters, while she was trying to wipe the mold off some runic characters, the knee protector fell off the armor and pushed the door of the closet open leaving Ikupin completely exposed.

Darius glanced to his right, concerned about the loud noise that the person in the closet, -hiding, appearently- made to notice a tall girl that had a grim expression on her face wearing some kind of long, white ritual cape that was pretty dirty but had pretty majestic golden characters and symbols drawn all over it, she also had a bandaged right eye that was stained with dark blood marks and dirt, facial expression indicates piercing eyes in shock to the realisation of the loud noise she had just made, chapped lips slightly apart, her skin seemed covered slightly in dirt, her face was skinny and her short black hair falling over her bandages, she was wearing a kind of weird golden crown that had pearls falling over her forhead making her dusty messy hair look somewhat appealing, she had bandages on her arms and wrists as well as some fingerless gloves that seem to be made with transparent fabric, she was wearing a pretty big dress that matches her ritual cape which was clearly stained with rotten blood and some other random substances, and finally small boots that you could barely see they're white because of the amount of dirt covering it hiding all the golden characters on them, she had just stood there staring at him surprised as if she had seen a familiar face, her eyes started sparkling until the rest of the people that looked like Noxian soliders entered the wooden house.

Her view started blurring out and the faces started looking abstract, she tries to resist shutting her eyes at that point but it's futile, Ikupin had passed out at the view of the stopping soliders behind what looked like their boss that had his facial expression not changing at all.

"Not at a time like this..."

*END OF CHAPTER 1*

i swear i'll do better next time ;-;


	2. Chapter2

Chapter2: A Familiar Face

I woke up and found myself in some sort of cell, like the one they put prisoners in before taking them to jail, it was a small cell, with no Windows, the only exit was a sole metallic door that was there in the middle of the wall facing the bed i'm lying in, i stood up from the bed, cleared my view that was still blurry, i walked to the door, to my surprise, it was locked, i was going to cast a spell on it to crack it open but i figured that would make things worse if i'm in some kind of trouble, even though i don't recall doing anything bad, or illegal, i still blamed my blurry mind, and that i had done something before that led me to that small wooden house in Mt.Targon, i just stood still in my bed thinking about everything i could've done to end here, whatever this place is, i didn't wait long until a solider entered my cell, i could tell for sure from his armor that he was a server of the Noxian governement.

He opened the door quickly, the door made some creeking noise and some dust fell from it, he gestuted me with his hands to exit the cell, i wanted to ask him questions but i figured it would be better if i just stood quiet and followed him slowly, we walked through the tight long corridors, i noticed by looking out of one of the many small windows decorated with some noxian marble that it was night time, we walked for a quite long time until we reached stairs, they ware as tight as the corridors, illuminated by a pair of flaming torches hung on the walls, we were seemingly getting closer to a darker area, another long corridor it was, i heard a male voice screaming in pain along with some mechanical noises, as we walked deeper through the corridors there were more and more screams of both men and wemen i asked the solider what's happening in those rooms but he acted like i didn't ask him at all, so i just assumed we were walking along the torturing area or something, i didn't hate hearing men scream though, it was like music to my ears, which didn't make me feel as worried as i should be, i was actually just spacing away in my own thoughts until we stopped next to a different looking door from the other torturing rooms, the door was bigger and was metallic the handle had some kind of flower decoration on it, the solider stepped forward and opened the door, entered the room and closed it on me, i was just left alone for a few seconds, i could hear two voices one was deeper than the other i got gloser to the door trying to figure who the two persons were and what they were talking about until the door suddenly re-opened slamming my ear causing me to back a little bit, the solider was looking at me in a emotinless way, the same way he opened the door to my cell, i hissed a little bit then raised my head, he gestured with his hand while exiting the room for me to go in, so i did slowly i was walking forward with my head down and my right hand on my right ear, i felt my wound from my left eye hurting again and i felt some wet blood on my already bloody bandages, i heard the door shut after me i looked back quickly and realised i was inside a really big room with a big dark wooden office that had piles of papers and documents along with some pencils and a machine that looked like a typewriter, there was a man standing on a big black chair that had red decorated lines on it and the Noxian symbol in the top middle of it, the man had almost similar armor to the solider that guided me here, he was probably higher in rank, i found myself in a rather awkward situation having my wounds bleeding in front of some kind of general of the torturing block or something, he was writing something down, he quickly raised his head and told me to sit down, with a deep voice, i walked slowly and pulled the smaller chair facing his office, i planned to take a more examinating look on the room while sitting slowly, i noticed a huge portrait of a tough looking man in a big armor, with black hair and a scar on his left eye, that somehow looked familiar, while i was spacing out in the portrait, i got interrupted again by the deep voice of the man in the office: "name ?" he asked me, shortly, i answered: " Ikupin", "last name?", i found myself looking too long for an answer, " i don't know", the man raised an eyebrow on me while writing down something on his paper.

He asked me if i needed medication for my eye, i answered positively, date of birth, place of birth, mother, father.. He kept asking me questions and i had no answers for most of them. He gave me a piece of paper that looked like an invitation to some kind of... meeting ? he then told me to attend this meeting if i don't want to be executed, my reaction was reather calm which kind of surprised him "you are free to go now", is this guy serious ? i have no idea who i am, i am injured and in the middle of a country that i don't know, and you're just asking me to go? i got an idea of what kind of state Noxus was, even though i already had my little idea, to my confusion i tried to ask him: "excuse me si-" i was interrupted by a wave of his right hand that then pointed to the door, i resisted: "but-" i was interrupted this time by the door being open with so much force that i could feel the wind against my head, i looked back quickly surprised by the immense sound, and, to my surprise, it was that deja vu man in the portrait, he walked two steps with confidence making the floor tremble beneath him, i noticed he was wearing less armor than he had in the portrait, he faced the man in the office that immediately stood and bowed, "is this the girl?" i started shifting my gaze to both men "yes sir!" i realised that they were talking about me and the bigger guy was looking at me, i just stood there ignorant of what the bloody hell is going on, i decided to ask, i opened my mouth but i had no idea what question i had to ask i started stuttering then eventually stood silent, the bigger man spoke to me while walking his way back to the door "follow me." i had no choice but to do so, i rushed after him, he was keeping the door open for me until i got out and waited for him to shut the door and start leading the way, he did shut the metallic door with immence force causing the floor to tremble once again, he quickly walked before me and gestured me with his head to follow him, so i did, while walking back up he asked: "you're bleeding, are you okay?" to which i had no answer so i just lowered my head and started looking to the side, the rest of the way was quiet we got out of the whole building and started walking through a tight gateway that led to a more immence building, some kind of castle.. i had no idea, i started feeling tired, i climbed up the stairs after his lead until we eventually stopped next to a big door he opened it making it look lighter than it actually is, "you can stay here until tomorrow's meeting", i asked "what's this meeting going to be about?" he replied: "it's an afterevent to the selection ceremony for the Noxian mage academy", this guy knew that i had magic abilities, but i'm sure i never used any of them sice the arrival to the wooden house in Mt.Targon "how do you know who i am?" i asked, hesitating, he replied " it seems like you've forgotten about me.." i could sense that he said that while feeling kind of hurt, he handed me a pair of keys and closed the door after walking away.

END OF CHAPTER 2*


End file.
